With respect to a method for activating a catalyst for producing chlorine by oxidizing hydrogen chloride with oxygen, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-7521 discloses a method for activating a catalyst having decreased activity by bringing the catalyst into contact with a gas substantially composed only of oxygen and/or an inert gas.